


When The Walls Listen

by CalamityCain



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balder's small crime of stealing sacred fruit leads to something a lot more...tempting. Like overhearing the scene of a colourful punishment, and the twisted pleasures that follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Walls Listen

**Author's Note:**

> An extended scene from _Taming The Bride_ (http://archiveofourown.org/works/734984), that happened when I realised the last bit was far too much fun to let go of. Much of this ficlet relies on sound and dialogue rather than descriptive action -- a bit like the script of an audio play. I had a good time writing this, to say the least, and I can only hope you have as much reading it.
> 
> ~
> 
>  **Dedicated to Lee** (aka _breathsolidified_ on tumblr)

In the hallway leading to the private chambers, all was quiet save the awkward sound of someone with big feet trying to tiptoe.

Young Balder had just achieved new heights of transgression. He had graduated from sneaking extra helpings of pie to stealing the apples from which they were made. And blind old Idunn had never noticed a thing…

Feeling his innocence quite satisfactorily tarnished, he made his way down the corridor with his prize – when a burst of sounds quite new to his ears tarnished it even further.

“Does this please you, then?”

_Smack._

“Thor – mmmff…”

 _Smack._ “You need a firm hand.” _Smack._ “And you will be dealt one as often as I see fit.” _Smack!_

“Ahh…”

Balder froze. His eyes widened as if they’d decided to give up blinking permanently.

“It shall be my responsibility – ” SMACK. “– to ensure you receive – ” SMACK. “the discipline you need.” _SMACK! SMACK!_

There was a rustle and a struggle; then a hard kick, a muffled curse.

“So you _do_ like to play rough,” Thor muttered. And then – “OWW. You arrogant pile of dung! _Oww._ Owwh…”

“You may be a hardy Frost Giant, love, but your nipples are as sensitive as if they were pink and mortal.”

There was a sob in the enraged curse. “You are a brute! Nothing but a foul, thick-fisted brute whose mouth stinks like a cu – ”

A sharp slap cut through the air.

“Surely that kick was uncalled for.” Thor’s response, in contrast to this, was gentle. Yet his velvet words held a threat (a promise?) of more punishment to come. “You truly are provoking me.”

The sounds of his palm against Loki’s rump resumed. _Smack. Smack. Smack_. The collision of palm and flesh became a rhythm punctuated by pained gasps.

“Will you attack me again, pet? Call me more names?”

“Unnfh.”

“Surely your elder, your king, deserves more respect.” A particularly forceful stroke echoed against the walls.

“Auhh…I… _ohhh.”_

“You must be taught to behave.”

SMACK. “F-Freyja’s tits!”

A series of even louder spanks followed this utterance. “Tsk. What language, dear pet. Can you see how badly you need this, my unruly subject?”

The spanks were interspersed with increasingly wordless moans that grew louder and louder, until finally Loki lapsed into mewling, pillow-muffled sighs.

“That’s much better.” The spanking had come to a halt. “Do you see how easy it is to be silent, accommodating?”

“Y…yes.”

“Will you accommodate me now?”

Balder was not intent on lingering to hear the outcome. Yet something funny had happened to his knees; they had hardened as if the joints were no longer there. His feet, meanwhile, seemed to have grown roots. Perhaps this was punishment for stealing from the orchard!

As if that was not bad enough, his pants were tight with that unmistakable feeling of… He covered his shame with the package of apples. And the goings-on behind the door had not stopped. Ears burning, he heard a pained mumble.

“You slapped me.”

“I am sorry. Your behaviour provoked me; but I should have shown more restraint.” There was a kiss, long and tender, before Loki pulled away.

“You pretend at love and affection, when all that thrills you is to beat me till I’m sore and submissive.”

“You don’t seem to mind being submissive, if I recall our times in – ”

“Shut up.”

“Mmm. Very well. Lie back and spread your legs, then.”

The bed creaked slightly. “I’m bruised through and through.”

Another kiss, a small one. Balder’s thoroughly crimson ears assumed it was on Loki’s abused backside. “I’m sorry. Here…” A bottle was uncorked. Thor’s hands applied oil or some sort of salve on the sore flesh. There were small sighs of relief.

Several long seconds passed. Pleased languid murmurs slipped out that, for some reason, made the swelling in Balder’s nether regions worse. “Mmm. That’s nice…mmmm. Yes.” A deep sigh. “Those big clumsy slabs of yours have their uses.”

“Of course they do.”

“Thor. Stop it. I didn’t mean – aahh!” The admonishment was laced with pleasure. Apparently Thor repeated the action, because – “Ahhh. Aahhh. Aaahhh. _Aaahhhhh.”_

“Your mouth looks so inviting when it hangs open like that, Loki.”

“Your…fingers…are skilled for a…big lump of a…warrior.” His usual double-edged compliments were coming out a little rough, and squeezed in between quick ragged breaths.

“Well, they will have to take the place of my preferred ‘weapon’ tonight. Seeing as you’re too sore for a proper pounding.”

“Please. No (gasp) Mjolnir-related jokes. I don’t – mmh! – think my delicate ears can bear up to your peasant’s wit.”

 

The thunder-king chuckled: a low, pleasant thrum. A soft clink of glass and a twisted cork told Balder the oil was being employed again. “Here. You’re still a little tight. I thought our earlier round would have loosened you up.”

 

“I…might have employed some sorcery to modify things.” A smile flickered behind his voice. Thor laughed.

“Ah, but it is never dull to love one such as you. My precious; my brother.” A kiss again, this time reciprocated heartily. “My own.”

A string of long, low moans escaped the tangle of tongues as Thor’s fingers continued to prove their prowess as instruments of pleasure. At one point Balder distinctly caught the word _“deeper.”_

“Lift your legs. Open up for me. Yes, like that. Now…”

The next cry was so long and loud that Balder actually dropped his loot.

“No!” The package bounced off the hard floor and apples came spilling out. Biting his lip too late, hoping fervently that they had not heard his exclamation, he gathered the fruit into his arms. His legs were suddenly mobile again. With a last glance backward, he scrambled off.

 

* * *

 

In the dark, the same hand that had plucked Idunn’s forbidden fruit worked frantically to relieve himself of the images in his head. But his hopes were dashed with the spilled seed. What his guilty ears had stolen, and the imagined scenes that followed, echoed ruthlessly in his head no matter how loudly he hummed or how tightly he shut his eyes. 

When he finally fell asleep, it was to forbidden thoughts and stolen sounds. Melodic sighs that him think of pain yet signalled want. A taut marble-like chest rising and falling beneath him, nipples a deep pink, as pink as the inviting slip of tongue between lasciviously wet lips. _Loki._ A spill of black hair growing damp against his pillow. _Loki Loki_ Loki. The name spilled from Balder’s lips as he stroked himself furiously. 

Once the sly silvertongue had been as an uncle to him, the kind to be respected and feared. A mysterious figure whose shadowy demeanour was famed through the courts of Asgard. Now all he could think of was Loki hot and helpless and heaving beneath him, his seed staining the corners of that wanton mouth, aching for Balder’s cock to fill him and _fuck him_ and _use_ him till he cried to be released –

Or perhaps, Loki would be the one to take him. After all, he had yet to be schooled in such things. All he had were his clumsy adolescent fantasies; would it not be better to let the experienced wielder of magic take the lead?

Balder groaned and rolled over in bed, working his already twice-spent cock with new vigour while another hand crept behind to finger-fuck himself. He imagined Loki’s firm, slender legs fastened around his hips. Imagined the press of the other’s pelvic bone  against his backside as he was ruthlessly bent over and rutted into like a plaything.

His open mouth sighed desire into the pillow where saliva and sweat combined in a damp, guilt-soaked, salty mess. Though nothing compared to the more intense taste of the salty, sticky fluid lining his inner thighs. The cruel and seductive phantom, meanwhile, whispered acidic words into his neck. _Mine,_ it said. _Mine to do with as I wish._ Phantom hands gripped his chin, sliding firm fingers into his willing mouth. _I will show you how spies are punished. Open wide, now._ And Balder cried out like the good boy he was.

So entangled was he in his waking fever dream that he hardly noticed the cool sinuous limbs folding and unfolding beside him. Balder was three fingers deep into himself when the trickster startled him into a heap of panicked limbs.

“Wh – wha – L-Loki!” Composing his sweat-slicked self into a less damning position was futile, but he tried. Loki merely answered with a cat-like smile.

“Rather crude phrasing; not quite my style. Although it can be if you want.”

“If I…if I want?”\

The older man slid up the bed till his face was inches from Balder’s. “Those words _were_ meant for my lips, yes?”

 _Oh Njord’s balls!_ He had said those things out loud! Balder had been sure his face could not get any hotter.

“There is no point in fooling the master of lies,” he mumbled at last.

“You’re wiser than you look.” Then the cat-like grin disappeared. “ I can make of your fumbling half-formed fantasy a night you’ll never forget, on condition of your silence – on all you have heard.” A flicker of menace lit the dark between them. “One word of your eavesdropping, little thief, and it will also be a night to regret.”

Balder forced his frozen muscles to nod assent.

The smile reappeared, and Balder realised just how beautiful it was. _“So._ What does the little prince desire?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _(I was going to add an Underage rating to this little tale, for young Balder...but what are human age restrictions to gods?)_


End file.
